


Gas-N-Sip

by fallenvvings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Destiel - Freeform, Human Castiel, M/M, dean/cas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenvvings/pseuds/fallenvvings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Milton has just moved to Lawrence, Kansas with less than six bucks to his name. He tries to make a living by working for Gas-N-Sip, the local convenience store. Then one day, he meets Dean Winchester, a regular at the store. They flirt for weeks on end until Dean finally makes the first move. With their new relationship blossoming, anything can happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Now Hiring!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters. Please let me know if you like it/if you want more. It would be greatly appreciated!

Steve walked off the bus and looked up at his new home, it was a ten-story apartment building with too many windows and only two doors. He sighed and picked up his nearly empty bag and walked towards the front door of the complex.

He received a room at the front desk and the man behind the counter gave him a key. He took it and his bag up to floor 8, room 813, and stepped inside. The apartment was mostly empty of course, besides the usual utilities: a fridge, a table, a stove, a shower etc. He dumped the contents of his bag on the table. He only had a bit of clothes, some snacks and barely any money in there anyway. Steve only had $5.45 left, he realized, after counting up the crumpled dollars and spare change. He shoved the small amount of money in his pocket, and went back outside. He needed to find something to do in this town; Lawrence, Kansas wasn’t all that big. Steve knew he had to get a job somehow.

He continued walking down the street of his apartment until he approached a convenient store called Gas-N-Sip. There was a sign that read “Now Hiring!” on the front door,  _This is it!_ Steve thought. He looked down at himself; his disheveled appearance wouldn’t get him hired anywhere. A ratty, old, red jacket hung from his shoulders which covered a plain white t-shirt. He wore jeans that were slightly too big and shoes that were just a little too small, but he took a deep breath and walked in anyway. He took a look around, there was a check-out counter to his left and shelves fully stocked everywhere else. It seemed almost abandoned, until Steve heard a man’s voice say, “Hi! Can I help you with anything today, sir?”

_Sir? Ha!_ Steve thought.  _I haven’t been called a sir in…8 years, has it been?_ He sighed, and turned towards the man. The man was standing behind the counter and Steve wondered where exactly he had come from because he hadn’t been there moments ago.  "Yes… uh…” he cleared his throat and forced an awkward smile. “I’d like to apply for a job?” he asked with uncertainty, tucking his hands into his jacket pockets. Steve hasn’t had to ask that question in a long time. “You’re in luck!” the man exclaimed, pulling out an application and handing it to Steve. 

He looked at the paper nervously. Some of this information he didn't even know! "Uh..." he said, turning his attention to the cashier. "Can I borrow a pen?"  
"By the way," the man said, handing him a pen. "My name is Kyle and I'm the assistant manager here. Sorry I forgot to introduce myself."  
"It's fine. I'm...uh...Steve," he said, placing his application on the counter and bending over it.

Steve filled in the basic information: his name, cell phone number, his new address, his birthday, but he looked at the line that said "Social Security number" and stopped writing. He stared at the paper absently for a while before continuing on. Skipping the question, he moved on to the rest. "Prior work experience?" He mumbled under his breath. He exhaled a little too loud, and began to fill out the information about his previous employer.

Eight years ago, Steve worked as an English teacher at Kingsway Private Middle School in Jacksonville, Florida. _Back when they called me 'Sir,'_  he thought. He worked there five years, until he was fired. For reasons still unknown to him, Steve tried to seduce his coworker, Matt. It had worked for a while until the principal, Mr. Koldes, walked in on them. Matt was naked from the waist down, while Steve was shirtless and on his knees. Both of them were fired instantly. Steve must've apologized to Matt a million times, but Matt never forgave him.

_I can't put that on my "reasons for leaving," section. They'll_ never _hire me._ So he lied. Instead Steve wrote that he was a Librarian for Kingsway Private Middle School. Which wasn't a complete lie, as he did work at Kingsway Private just...not as a librarian. He filled out the rest of the form, putting his older brother Gabriel as his only reference.

After he was finished, he handed the form to the assistant manager and walked out of the convenience store.

Once he reached his apartment again, he realized he never wrote down a social security number. Not like he knew his anyway.

  
  



	2. Keep the Change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of the characters or their story lines.

After a whole lot of sitting around on the squeaky, mold green love seat, Steve's phone rang. He lifted his cell to his ear **.**

"Hello?"  
"Hello! Is this Steven Milton?"  
"Yes, this is he."  
"Hi, I’m Henry, the Manager at Gas-N-Sip. I have a few questions for you."  
 _Oh no,_ Steve thought, his stomach beginning to churn with nervousness. He fidgeted around on the couch. “Okay,” he practically whispered.  
"First, I need to know why you didn’t put down your social security number."  
"I don’t know what it is." Steve tapped his foot rhythmically and started to pick at the threads coming out of the couch. Henry let out a little sigh but then said, "Well Steve, I really liked the rest of your application, are you still interested in a job here at Gas-N-Sip?”

It was the first time in a while that Steve had genuinely smiled. He agreed to his new bosses offer and hung up the call.

He worked his first shift the next day from 10 am to 4 pm.

—-

Although he barely got any sleep in the world’s most lumpiest mattress, Steve reported for work the next day. Kyle, the assistant manager, gave him a blue vest and a name tag with his name on it.

Kyle taught him everything — from opening the register, to stocking the shelves, to closing the store. He was so grateful to even get this kind of job. Even though he wasn’t making much money out of it, he was definitely getting more than he had.

By the next Thursday, Steve knew all the regulars that came in. The thing about the “regulars,” though, was that they were regular shoppers there, but they rarely ever bought the same items more than once. Every now and then someone would bring something to the checkout counter that Steve had never seen before in his life.

Steve was organizing the counter when a slice of apple pie was placed on top of it. “Is that all for today?” He said, looking up at the customer. Steve was taken aback by the man standing in front of him. He had brown hair, tired green eyes, and a face full of freckles. “Yeah uh…” the man eyed him up. “Steve, is it? That’s all. You must be new here, I haven’t seen you around.”

 _I haven’t seen_ you  _around either,_ Steve thought, raising his eyebrows. “I’ve only been here for a week.”  
"Well, nice to meet you, I’m Dean," the man said, reaching out a hand and giving him a strong handshake.

Steve slid the slice of pie over the scanner and said, “$4.99.” Dean reached in his pocket and handed him a five dollar bill. He opened the register and slid in the money, about to get Dean his change until Dean said, “Keep the change,” with a small smile.  
"Uhh…C-come again!" Steve stuttered as he walked out. He could feel his face physically blushing. It’d been a while since he’s really dated anyone, let alone a man.  _I don’t think I can do that again,_ he thought to himself.  _Besides, he’s out of my league._

Steve continued the rest of his day very instinctively. Every now and then he would wonder if he’d see Dean again. 


	3. I Remember You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of the characters, once again. Also, apologies for it being so short. But let me know if you like it/want more!

The next time Dean came to the Gas-N-Sip, Steve had nearly forgotten about him. He didn’t really remember those bright green eyes or the small freckled face he’d seen those few weeks ago. By the next time he came in, he was just another customer.

"Hi, how are you?" Steve greeted with a monotone voice without looking up at the customer. It was business as usual. "I’m fine," a gravelly voice said in return. Steve barely looked up as the customer proceeded down the aisles. A few minutes later, a slice of pie slid in front of him onto the check-out counter. "Will that be all?"  
“One more thing,” he said. Steve looked up and met emerald green eyes. They were familiar. “Hi Steve,” Dean said with a wide smile. Steve smiled and looked down in remembrance of the man. “The last thing I’d like is to get to know you.”

Steve fixed his uniform’s vest. “I—uh—and…how do you plan on doing that?”  
“Well uh…” Dean licked his lips and cocked his head at Steve. “I’m not sure yet but…it  _will_  happen.”  
 _A man without a plan,_ Steve thought.  _He’s very impulsive._ He crossed his arms and sighed. “I’m working right now, Dean.” He smiled again when he heard his name.  
“When aren’t you working, Steve?”  
“Tomorrow.” The word was whispered. As much as he wanted to see Dean somewhere else besides his work, he wasn’t sure he was ready for another relationship yet.  
“How can I find you tomorrow?” Dean flipped through some porn magazine that was next to the counter.  
“You can’t.” Steve grabbed the receipt out of the machine and picked up a pen. Reluctantly, on the back of the receipt he wrote: ‘Find Me: 668-9574’.  _Maybe he’d throw the receipt away,_ he suggested to himself. He handed Dean the receipt and the slice of pie. Dean looked up from the magazine, thanked him with a smile and left.

—

He pushed through his work day unwillingly. When Steve got home he plopped down on his uncomfortable bed with a sigh, tired from the long work day, and let his eyes close. The mattress in his apartment kept him from sleeping as usual, so he went with the lumpy couch instead. Soon enough he was sleeping as soundly as he could. 

—

Steve woke suddenly to his cell phone ringing. He checked the caller ID: a number he’d never seen before. “Hello?” he asked, his voice still groggy.

"Steve?"  He knew that voice.  _Dean._  
“Dean?” 


End file.
